


Full Service

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: springkink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Even if they'd been seperated for a while, Hound always knew where to find Mirage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note 2017: once upon a time, i hated this fic. I was silly. it's a good fic. Also, it used to have accompanying art. If Naggingfishwife ever re-uploads her art anywhere again, i'll be sure to link it back. ^_^

Mirage loved the wash racks on the _Ark_ , he really did. The cleanser always came out at just the right pressure and he could always get it set to the right temperature for perfect comfort. They were spacious and open enough that even after a major battle he never felt crowded by the other Autobots, and if he went at just the right time of day he would have complete privacy. He loved the wash racks and all the careful work that Wheeljack had put into making them _right_ , but sometimes he just had to get away for a while—and a car wash was as good an excuse as any.

The water pressure was usually a little too low for Mirage’s taste and the cleansers the Humans used were well below his standards—and those were nowhere near as high as Tracks or Sunstreaker’s—but going to the full service car wash in town gave him a chance to get away and be alone with his thoughts for a while. And the Human who ran the station—a young man named Paul—was very proficient at giving him an even wax job.

He was startled out of his thinking—reminiscing, really, about Cybertron—by the abrupt cessation of the car wash manager’s chatter. He turned his attention back to the Human in time to hear Hound’s voice. “I’ll take over, Paul.”

“Sure,” Paul replied. “I still gotta charge you for the wash, though.”

“That’s fine,” Mirage replied. After Paul left, Hound knelt down next to him and set to work waxing him. “I thought you were still in California.”

“Inferno swears that the wildfires are under control now, so he sent Bluestreak and me back home.” The tracker’s hands were gentle, almost sensual, as they moved over the spy’s chassis.

Mirage sighed at his lover’s touch. He had missed Hound in the two weeks he had been helping fight the wildfires. “I would have thought you would want to see it through to the end.”

“I did, but I wanted to see you more.” The simple reply warmed something in Mirage’s spark. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” They could have probably gone on in that vein for several more minutes, but something caught the attention of his olfactory sensors. “Hound, what is that smell?”

“Sunstreaker had this new wax, but he didn’t like it. It’s coconut scented—I thought it would complement you pretty well.” Hound’s next words were punctuated by a cycling of his air intakes, and the spy knew that his lover was using his more sensitive olfactory sensors to analyze the aroma. “I wasn’t wrong.”

Mirage shivered slightly at Hound’s tone, but kept his reply playful. “Really now? I can’t imagine that it would smell any better on me than it did on Sunstreaker.”

“’Raj, you have no idea how wonderful it smells on you.” The green mech nuzzled against him, cycling his intakes to smell him again, even as his hands kept working. “Smells like you, with all those specialized fluids you have to use and that high class alloy you’re made from, covered in something sweet.”

The spy sighed again as Hound changed the pace of his touches from gently sensual to deliberately arousing. He loved the way the tracker made him feel—emotionally and physically—and if they weren’t in the middle of the car wash, he was fairly sure that Hound would be making him _feel_ even more.

“It makes me want to taste you. Makes me want to find out if you’re as delicious as you smell,” the tracker continued. Mirage’s engine purred when his lover bent down and ran his glossa over the spy’s spoiler. Hound’s engine revved in response. “You taste good, ‘Raj.”

“Hound, this is getting rather inappropriate,” Mirage said, voice trembling slightly.

“And?” Hound was grinning, he could hear it in the other mech’s voice. He couldn’t suppress a moan when the tracker licked him again. “You’re enjoying it.”

“There are humans around,” he choked out as Hound continued stimulating his spoiler.

The tracker paused his ministrations to reply. “And none of them are going to bother us.”

“We’re in a public place!” Mirage knew he was just making token protests. They had both enjoyed heated interfaces in the wash racks far too many times for either of them to be worried about a human or two. “Someone could drive by and see us.”

“And they won’t see a thing.” Hound ran his fingers over the spy’s side panels. “Unless you want to stop?”

Mirage pulled far enough away from Hound that he could transform. Then he reached out and grabbed his lover. The tracker let himself be pulled against the spy with a grin.

“I’m not sure the Decepticons could stop us.” Mirage grinned back at Hound for a moment before kissing the other mech.


End file.
